Rei Ebria
by Seferino Rengel
Summary: Shinji vio una botella vacía de 1.5 litros. ¿Un poco? ¡Se bebió todo eso completo! Ooooooohhhhhhhh Dios. Gimió mentalmente. "¿Uh, Rei?"


**.**

**REI EBRIA**

Autor: Gunman

.

* * *

.

**Nota:** Este fanfic no me pertenece, pero me esforcé tanto en traducirlo HACE OCHO MESES que seria una maldad no publicarlo para que los demás lo lean en nuestro idioma. Gunman esta aquí con el id: 544647. Les invito a visitar http : // www . ngefics . tk donde estan mas fics traducidos.

.

* * *

.

Rei Ayanami estaba camino a su casa después de otra larga prueba de sincronización.

Alcanzó a Shinji Ikari en los pasillos.

"Hola, Ayanami."

"Hola, piloto Ikari."

_Todavía con lo de piloto Ikari,_ suspiró. _Claro, todavía la llamo 'Ayanami'._ "¿Cómo estas?" preguntó.

"Estoy bien."

Shinji sacudió su cabeza. "¿Adónde vas?"

"¿Por qué preguntas?" preguntó.

"Bien, pareciera que estuvieras... un poco tensa."

Ella hizo una pausa por eso. "¿Tensa?"

"Sí, sólo... debes intentar relajarte y disfrutar la vida. Tener algo de diversión. ¿Te has divertido con algo?"

Rei miraba a lo lejos. "Leo y contemplo el paisaje."

Él levantó una ceja. "¿Que?"

"Sí. ¿Debe de haber más?"

Shinji miró a un lado, intentando pensar en lo que podría decir. No era experto, incluso no sabia lo que significaba divertirse mucho más de eso.

"Bien, podrías salir y podrías jugar a la pelota, o ir al centro comercial, al arcade, a un club de jazz, quizás a ver una película, o, si quisieras, ir con tus amigos al parque."

"Yo... no tengo ningún amigo."

Shinji se dio cuenta. "Tienes uno."

"¿Lo tengo?" preguntó, evidentemente confundida. "¿Quién?"

"Bien, soy tu amigo," dijo, ruborizándose.

"¿Tu... lo eres?"

"Mira, aquí tienes mi número de celular," dijo, tomando un pedazo de papel y escribiendo el número de su teléfono. "Si... si necesitas algo, solo llámeme," dijo dándole el pedazo de papel.

Dudó unos momentos, y entonces lo tomó.

"Te lo... agradezco, piloto Ikari," dijo y entonces continuó su camino por el pasillo.

_Oh sí, eso estuvo bien._ pensó Shinji mientras seguía su propio camino.

.

* * *

.

Rei continuó atravesando los pasillos del inmenso complejo, mirando fijamente el número en el pedazo de papel. Estaba distraída.

Tanto que no notó al Comandante Ikari y tropezó con él.

"¿Rei?"

"Comandante. Me disculpo. No estaba mirando donde iba," dijo.

"¿Qué tienes allí, Rei?" preguntó.

"El número de teléfono de celular del piloto Ikari. Me lo dio en caso de que necesite que me ayude."

Gendou frunció el ceño. Agarró el papel de su mano y se lo quitó. "No requerirás de esto, Rei. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí, Comandante," dijo y siguió su camino.

En su mente, estaba disgustada por lo que el Comandante había hecho. No había ninguna razón para eso. Teniendo el número de teléfono del Tercer Niño se le presentaban otras opciones que solo el Comandante. Era obvio que El Comandante no quería eso.

_Siempre lo quise y no lo quiero._ Pensó, haciendo una pausa. ¿Qué quiero? ¿Amistad? ¿Era algo más? ¿Algo más? Sus propias necesidades no les importaban al Comandante, y había demostrado eso una vez más quietándole el papel con el número de teléfono del piloto Ikari.

Fue muy bueno que Rei hubiera memorizado el número de antemano.

.

* * *

.

Otro corredor de NERV...

"¡Todavía no puedo creer que bebas eso!" dijo Ritsuko cuando ella y Misato caminaban por el pasillo.

"No es tan mala," dijo la directora de operaciones a la científica.

"No me sorprende. Después de unos toneles no puede gustarte nada, ¿para qué quejarse?"

Misato solo le sacó la lengua a la rubia.

Sin embargo, inadvertida como de costumbre en un pasillo inmediato, Rei estaba escuchando su conversación.

"Mira, este trabajo es inmensamente estresante. Necesito algo que me ayude a relajarme. A veces necesito un poco de alcohol para mantenerme activa," dijo Misato.

"No te diré, es demasiado fácil," dijo Ritsuko agitando su cabeza.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada."

"¡Dijo algo, ahora dígame!"

"No."

"¡Loca fumadora!"

"¡Alcohólica!"

Mientras seguían su camino, Rei permanecía en las sombras y continuó pensando.

_¿El alcohol te hace sentir... activo? ¿Ayuda a relajarse? Ikari-kun dijo que necesito relajarme y disfrutar la vida. La Mayor Katsuragi parece disfrutar la vida fuera de NERV. Parece... una persona diferente cuando no está dando órdenes. ¿Yo podría... serlo?_

Con eso, Rei dejó NERV.

.

* * *

.

Procurarse una botella de alcohol de una licorería no lejos de su apartamento no fue problema. Principalmente debido al hecho de que estaba con NERV.

Al volver a su apartamento, Rei miró la botella. La etiqueta estaba en inglés, por lo que figuró que era importado.

Jack Daniels. A estas alturas Rei se preguntó si ése era el nombre del licor o la persona que lo hizo. Figurándose que a lo mejor era algo trivial, sacó un vaso del armario y abrió la botella. Lo vació a raudales en el vaso y dio un sorbo. Hizo una mueca de dolor. Olía horrible, quemaba su pecho ligeramente. Empezó a preguntarse si el alcohol era para relajación o propósitos medicinales.

Rei había dado testimonio de que Misato bebía a veces y comprendió que debe de haber estado muy acostumbrada a eso. Recordó lo que Dra. Akagi dijo 'unos toneles' y que ella nunca había bebido ninguna cantidad de alcohol en su vida.

Con la excepción del que usaba para limpiar cortes e infecciones, no tenía experiencia real con el alcohol. Así que se figuró que la mejor manera de tratar con esto, sería beberlo rápido. Con ese pensamiento en mente, tomó una respiro y bebió el líquido ambarino de un trago.

Le habría interesado saber que la mayoría de los bebedores aficionados no empiezan con 'algo duro' como dirían.

Un agradable sentimiento cálido viajó abajo su garganta que se convirtió en una ardiente sensación cuando el líquido se establecía en su cuerpo. Otro sensible tirón atrás en su cabeza. Miró al apartamento, sintiendo su visión como doble cuando eructó. Sorprendida de estar desorientada calmadamente se pudo de pie. El austero y oscuro apartamento volvió a enfocarse, sin embargo la cabeza de Rei estaba doliéndole, causándole rechinar sus dientes de dolor.

Podía detenerse. Habría tenido sentido. Pero Rei recordó que Misato había estado en esto durante años, y parecía casi inmune a los estupendos efectos del alcohol. Simplemente se había acostumbrado a eso. Por consiguiente, las opciones de Rei eran a estas alturas esperar que se fuera lentamente el dolor, o beber de nuevo. Escogió la forma más rápida de alivio.

Vertiendo otro vaso lleno de whisky, posiblemente debería calmarle, lo bebió rápidamente y al instante se sentía bien. Fue a su cama y acostó, como sí esta fuera de plumas.

_Me siento... maravillosa._ Pensó, sintiéndose ligera y bastante relajada. Una expresión de tranquilidad, de una naturaleza casi sensual, se extendió por su cara. Shinji o nadie más la había visto. Los pensamientos de Rei iban al azar, mas adelante su mente se dio cuenta de algo.

Necesitaba algo... no, alguien, aquí con ella ahora.

Necesitaba a Shinji.

El piloto de l Unidad 01 siempre había estado allí para ella. Se había esforzado mas que cualquiera en ser su amigo. Había mostrado preocupación, incluso intereses, en ella y su bienestar. En su estado de ebriedad, Rei comprendió cuan atractivo era el chico.

Sus ojos suaves, su pelo ondulado, su cuerpo delgado pero de buena salud. La imagen del Tercer Niño en su plugsuit llenó a su mente. Más su imagen fuera de su plugsuit.

Para abreviar, Rei comprendió que se sentía atraída por Shinji, y quería que estuviera contento... con ella.

Tomó otro trago de la botella antes de meter la mano en su bolsa y tomar su celular. Incluso en su estado de intoxicación, con Shinji en su mente, pudo recordar su número celular.

_Shinji-kun dijo que le llamara si necesitara de algo._ Pensó cuando marcó su número con una mano, mientras soltaba inconscientemente los botones de su camisa con la otra.

.

* * *

.

Shinji estaba agradablemente sorprendido cuando recibió la llamada de Rei. No pensó honestamente que le llamara, y tan pronto también.

No es que estuviera molesto, pero había algo en ella. No realmente ella. Como si estuviera... ¿cansado? ¿Medio-despierta? ¿Juguetona quizás?

Llegó al Apartamento 402 en el 4to piso del oscuro y ruinoso edificio. Mirando el correo desbordante en su puerta, tocó un par de veces. Cuando no oyó nada, se preocupó. Rei dijo que estaría aquí, por lo que no tener respuesta era algo malo.

Shinji empujó la puerta. No estaba cerrada, como era normal. Caminó dentro y tentativamente echó una mirada alrededor del oscuro apartamento. Oyó algo detrás de él y se dio la vuelta, justamente para ver una mancha azul saltar y lanzándolo al suelo.

"¿Rei, qué estás haciendo?" Shinji chilló cuando estaba en el suelo.

"Intentando montarte," dijo Rei serenamente, pegando sus caderas contra las suya.

"¿Qué?" exclamó, notando que su camisa estaba abierta, revelando su sostén y la piel pálida. ¡Oh, wow!

"Creo que he tenido éxito," dijo cuando dejo de moverse, sentándose sobre él.

Shinji podría oler el licor emanando de ella. Viviendo con Misato era fácil que lo reconociera.

"¿Rei, has estado bebiendo?" hizo la pregunta retórica.

"Un poco," dijo sonriendo.

Shinji vio una botella vacía de 1.5 litros.

_¿Un poco? ¡Se bebió todo eso completo! Ooooooohhhhhhhh Dios._ Gimió mentalmente. "¿Uh, Rei?"

"¿Sí, Shinji-kun?" dijo sonriendo, poniéndose su cara cerca de la suya.

"¿Cómo conseguiste una botella de licor?" preguntó, intentando ignorar su aliento etílico.

"Trabajo para NERV. Puedo conseguir cualquier cosa. ¡Lo que quiera!" dijo secamente.

"¿Eh?"

"Eres muy atractivo, Shinji-kun," dijo Rei, acariciando su rostro suavemente.

"Rei, estas ebria. Debes detener esto," dijo, aunque le estaba agradando su atención.

"No puedo," contestó.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque... no quiero."

"Rei..."

"Béseme, Shinji-kun," dijo, provocativamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Quiero que me beses. Quiero sentir tus labios contra los míos. Quiero..."

"¿Qué Rei? ¿Qué quieres?"

"Quiero que pienses en mí como algo especial."

"Pero... pienso que eres especial, Rei."

"¿Soy especial... para ti?"

Shinji parecía un poco asustado cuando Rei se apoyó y apretó sus labios contra los suyos. Sus ojos se agrandaron por un segundo, entonces los cerró cuando cedió ante su beso cuando ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

El licor en sus labios no era difícil de soportar, porque Shinji lo había cuando una ebria Misato había intentado besarlo un par de veces en el pasado.

El problema era que estaba ebria casi cada día.

El corazón de Shinji estaba galopando al sentir los labios de Rei contra los suyos.

_Es mejor que Asuka._ Pensó cuando puso sus brazos inconscientemente alrededor de su cintura.

La pareja continuó besándose durante varios minutos, hasta que Rei dejó de besarle y retrocedió. Shinji se sentía angustiado con lo que Rei hiciera, y él también.

"¿Qué pasa, Rei?" preguntó cuando Rei tragó aire.

"La Mayor es una bebedora, la Dra. Akagi es mujer frígida, la Segunda Niña es una perra, Suzuhara y Aida son unos pervertidos, la representante de la clase es una reprimida, el sub-comandante es un fósil, los conejitos del puente son unos zombis, el Sr. Ryoji es un galanteador, el pingüino es un antipático, y el comandante es un bastardo," dijo.

_Wow. ¿Ela sola se dio cuenta de todo eso?_ Pensó. "¿Y yo?" preguntó, asustado de que tuviera algún pensamiento negativo sobre él.

"Tu..." hizo una pausa por un segundo, solo mirándole. "Necesitas ser más decidido."

"¿Huh?" exclamó cuando ella acarició su mejilla suavemente.

"Tienes mucho potencial Shinji-kun. Me has mostrado compasión y preocupación. Quieres que esté contenta. Yo... te considero... mi único amigo," dijo, casi tristemente.

_De acuerdo, esta ebria, pero... quizá también es honesta._ Shinji pensó que cuando se sentó y besó a Rei en la boca.

Por varios momentos el mundo de Rei estaba lleno con una alegría que no había conocido. Por lo menos no desde su último beso.

"Shinji-kun. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Rei le preguntó. No es que no le gustara.

"Me dijiste que fuera mas decidido," dijo con una sonrisa.

Rei le devolvió la sonrisa y lo besó, pero no antes de quitarse su camisa. Estaba abrazada al chico y estaba besándole sólo llevando su sostén.

.

* * *

.

Misato nunca había sido realmente la mejor guardián, pero cuando Shinji inesperadamente salió solo del apartamento, la mujer de cabello púrpura decidió seguir a Shinji.

Como se fue a pie, la mujer decidió también hacerlo.

Cuando llegó al apartamento que pensó que era donde Rei, sólo unos minutos después de que había subido, se heló cuando llegó y encontró a la pareja besándose. Agregando el hecho de que Rei estaba medio desnuda y sentada en el regazo de Shinji.

"¡Bien, bien, bien!" exclamó alegremente.

"¿Huh? ¡Misato!" exclamó Shinji.

Rei, sin embargo, parecía ofendida, por la interrupción.

"¡Wow, Shinji! Sabia que sentías algo por Rei pero no creí que fueras tan lejos," dijo sonriendo.

"¡Oh!" gimió cuando Rei abrazó al chico, como si quisiera impedir que Misato se lo llevara. ¿Cómo podría ser peor?

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE AQUÍ PILOTO?" gritó Gendou Ikari cuando entro en el pequeño apartamento.

.

* * *

.

Normalmente Shinji era bueno al evadir la vigilancia de la Sección 2. Pero los agentes no tuvieron problemas en seguir a la Mayor de cabello púrpura que iba detrás de Shinji.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de la Primera Niña, habían avisado a Gendou.

El oscuro comandante también había salido de NERV a esas horas, y como estaba cerca se desvío al apartamento de Rei.

Al llegar al edificio, después de subir jadeando las escaleras, caminó dentro y vio su muñeca y su hijo sentados en el suelo, abrazados, y Rei estaba llevando sólo su sostén y sentada en el regazo de Shinji.

Naturalmente, estaba furioso.

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE AQUÍ PILOTO?" gritó, causando que Misato saltara hacia Shinji y Rei.

"¡Uh, Comandante! ¿Qué hace usted...?"

"¡CÁLLESE, KATSURAGI!" ladró.

Misato estaba aturdida. Nunca lo había visto así antes. Todavía ella no había hecho ningún movimiento para separar a los niños. Pero estaba lista para protegerlos de ser necesario.

"¡Le hice una pregunta piloto!" gruñó Gendou.

"Estoy seduciendo al Tercer Niño," declaró Rei.

Gendou palideció. Shinji estaba aturdido. Y Misato parecía... ¿feliz?

_Eso, Rei._ Dijo, intentando no hacer ningún gesto.

"Piloto Ikari, Mayor Katsuragi. Irán derecho a casa en este momento mientras yo tendré una charla con..."

De repente, Rei estiró la mano y sacó el arma de Misato de su pistolera. Gendou notó esto.

"Rei, qué estas..."

¡BANG!

"¡Vete al infierno, bastardo!" dijo la ebria Rei cuando el cuerpo cayó al suelo.

"Rei... tu..." empezó a decir Shinji.

"Mataste al Comandante," completó Misato.

"Lo merecía," dijo Rei.

"¿Qué?"

"Esta privado de toda decencia humana. Toma lo que quiere, sin tener en cuenta si lo merece o no. Da órdenes que nos puede enviar a la muerte todos los días. Habla despectivamente con nosotros. Nos insulta. Nos amenaza. Vivimos pisoteados por él pie, nuestras vidas dependen de su voluntad. No nos da palabras de gratitud, o reconoce nuestra existencia a menos que quiera algo de nosotros. Usa a las personas para sus propios fines y después los desecha como basura. Encontró lo que merecía, mil veces mas se merece," dijo cuando abrazó a Shinji alrededor del cuello.

"Rei... "

"No digas que estoy equivocada, Shinji-kun, " dijo cuando apretó su abrazo. "Te abandonó cuando más lo necesitabas. Me llevó a ser nada más que su obediente muñeca, desprovista de una vida, en cualquier sentido de la palabra. Y nunca habría aprobado nuestra relación."

Eso sacó a Misato de su estupor.

"¿Relación?" parpadeo. "Tu y Rei son..."

"Lo somos... " tartamudeó Shinji, antes de devolver el abrazo. "Sí. Lo somos."

Nadie se quejó de esto.

Las Sección 2 llegó segundos después, armas al aire y viendo toda la escena.

.

* * *

.

A la mañana Rei despertó bajo la vista de un cierto chico. Miró hacia abajo y encontró que estaba solo en sostén y pantaletas. Shinji estaba en sus pantalones y camisa abierta.

Shinji se movió.

"¡Rei-chan!" exclamó.

"Shinji-kun. ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cama?" preguntó, llamándolo inconscientemente por su primer nombre.

"¿Tu... no recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?"

"No." exclamó. "¿Nos volvimos uno?" preguntó bruscamente.

"Uh, no," dijo ruborizado.

"¿Entonces que pasó anoche?"

Shinji relató todo lo que pasó desde que atravesó su puerta.

El licor. Su salto sobre él. Su beso. Él beso que él le dio. Su confesión. Su disparo a la cabeza del Comandante, matándolo.

Eso realmente la asustó.

"¿Yo... mate al Comandante?" preguntó.

"Si," dijo.

"¿No debo ser arrestada?"

"Realmente..."

"¿Qué, Shinji-kun?"

"Bien, NERV no está presentando cargos, declarando que todavía eres una menor y bajo la influencia del alcohol, pero... para abreviar, te han absuelto del asesinato de Gendou Ikari."

Eso no tuvo ningún sentido en absoluto para la chica. También la había beneficiado que la Sección 2 tuviera órdenes específicas del propio Gendou de no arrestar a Rei bajo ninguna circunstancia a menos que él lo pidiera personalmente. Puesto que estaba muerto, no podían tocarla. Se volvió entonces a su pregunta original.

"¿Entonces no nos volvimos uno?" preguntó.

"Uh, no, no lo hicimos," repitió.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué no nos volvimos uno? ¿No quisieras hacerlo conmigo?"

"¡Claro que quisiera!" exclamó. "Pero estabas ebria. No habría tenido razón de abusar de ti así," explicó.

Rei se ruborizó por su explicación. Le gustaba ella, y la respetaba mas que la mayoría de los chicos de edad como para abusar de ella.

"Entonces... ¿qué pasara ahora?" preguntó.

"Bien... Misato y el resto de NERV están trabajando en eso. Me ofrecí a cuidarte hasta que me llamara," dijo.

"¿Té... ofreciste?" se ruborizó. "¿Shinji-kun?"

"¿Sí, Rei-chan?"

"¿Somos amigos, ¿Verdad?"

Le sonrió. "Sí. Lo somos."

Ella le sonrió y se acurrucó en su pecho.

"¿Pudiéramos... quedarnos un rato así? Me siento cómoda."

Él se ruborizó cuando envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. "Claro que sí, Rei-chan."

"¿Shinji?" preguntó de nuevo.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Somos... una pareja?"

Él hizo una pausa por unos segundo. "Quiero que lo seamos, Rei."

"Entonces, acepto," dijo, apoyándose para besarlo ligeramente en la mejilla, antes de descansar su cabeza en su hombro.

La pareja se quedó en la cama de Rei, sin preocupándose por lo que Misato y NERV harían ahora que el Comandante Ikari estaba muerto. Ahora mismo, lo que hacían era lo más importante.

.

* * *

.

**¡¡¡OMAKE!!!**

Rei le quitó el arma de Misato y apuntó a Gendou.

"¡Rei! Qué estas.." Gendou empezó a decir.

¡BANG!

Sin embargo, puesto que estaba ebria, su disparo salió desviado.

"¡Ooooooh dios, oh dios, oh dios, oh dios, oh dios, que alguien me mate! ¡Por favor!" Gendou lloriqueaba mientras se retorcía en el suelo, agarrando su sangrante entrepierna.

"Oh, deje de gimotear. Esto le pasa a las mujeres todos los meses," dijo la Mayor de cabello púrpura cuando le quitó su arma a Rei.

.

.

**¡¡¡OMAKE 2!!!**

Rei saltó sobre Shinji.

"¡Ahora abre grande, Shinji-kun!" dijo cuando pegó un embudo en su boca y vertió lo que quedaba de la botella por su garganta.

(¡COUGH! ¡COUGH!) "¿Por qué... lo hiciste... Rei?" preguntó, vacilantemente cuanto la botella se apartó de su boca.

"Oí por casualidad que el Sr. Ryoji dijo que esto hace que las mujeres duerman con él," dijo sonriendo cuando empezó a quitarle los pantalones. "Y yo creo que el sub-comandante mencionó que con esto fue con lo que tu madre embarazada consiguió que Gendou se casara con ella."

"¡Queeeeeeeeeeeee!" exclamó.

.

* * *

.

**¡¡¡OMAKE 3!!!!**

"¡SHINJI! ¡REI! ¿Qué están haciendo?" exclamó Misato cuando los vio en el suelo.

"Estoy tomando su consejo de cómo seducir a los hombres, Mayor," contesto Rei serenamente cuando enterró la cabeza de Shinji en sus pechos.

"¡Maldición, Rei! Te dije que quería a Shinji primero!" gimoteó.

"Ha tenido a muchos hombres en su vida, Mayor. ¡Deje a algunos para el resto de nosotros!" dijo molesta.

"Eso es verdad," dijo Ritsuko desde la puerta.

"¡Ritsuko! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" exclamó Misato.

"Vine a ver el show. Ahora muévase a un lado, me tapas la vista.

Misato se movió aun lado.

"Bien, Rei. Puedes continuar," dijo la rubia.

"Gracias, Dra. Akagi," dijo la albina cuando reasumió su seducción.

"¿Palomitas de maíz?" Ritsuko preguntó, sosteniendo una bolsa abierta para su amiga.

"Gracias," dijo mientras una Rei ebria y Shinji seguían en lo suyo.

.

* * *

.

**Autor Original**: Gunman  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Drunken Rei

.


End file.
